


all roads, they lead me here

by venusiaries



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Warfare, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, but very vague implications of war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusiaries/pseuds/venusiaries
Summary: He takes Keith's hand and kisses it for what may be the last time.





	all roads, they lead me here

He takes Keith’s hand and kisses it for what may be the last time.

 

Lance has always had a flair for dramatics; a movie star perpetually in character, always on point, always smiling.

 

Always acting.

 

( _and Keith had always known he was the camera, watching him, taking note of every little thing, like this is a film that you can’t blink at or else you’ll miss something important._ )

 

He knows Lance is scared. He’s been with him long enough to have figured out that Lance definitely doesn’t always mean what he says. He can lie to anyone to get them to stop worrying, can lie to protect other people at the cost of his own reputation, but he can no longer lie to Keith.

 

Deep down, he knows Lance doesn’t want to go through with the war anymore. He may have before, when he’d lost everyone he’d ever loved and cared for, when he lost the reason to keep living. He knows, and everyone knows, that this war is unwinnable.

 

That was before he met Keith.

 

“So this is goodbye,” Lance whispers against his skin, meeting his eyes with a hooded gaze. Keith plays coy for once, snatching away his own hand from Lance’s clutch and grabs his hand instead, his shoulders hunched up a little and his face dusted over in pink. “It’s not goodbye until after tonight,” Keith mutters, pulling his almost-lover in from the front door.

 

“You forget,” Lance pants into Keith’s bare neck as they’re past the point of wrestling each other out of their clothes, “that you’ll still be on that battlefield with me.” Keith laughs at that, a bit breathlessly, as his companion starts peppering kisses along his jaw, feather-light and fleeting, almost cautious, like he’s afraid he might break this moment, wake up and realize he’s kissing into air and mistaking his covers as Keith’s untarnished skin.

 

It wouldn’t be the first time. Especially not there, on the field.

 

“When I’m gone, I won’t regret anything,” Keith says, more solemn now, even as they touch and their breaths quicken. “You seem like you love life too much to let it go.”

 

Lance pauses through his kissing down Keith’s stomach to look him in the eyes, and his face reflects so many things, says so many things, like _i want you_ and _i want you to stay_ and _i want you to stay with me_ , and the display of open desire and yet sadness is so breathtaking that Keith can’t bring himself to look away, can’t do anything but stare straight into his eyes.

 

“Keith,” Lance starts, “The only reason why,”

a kiss,

"I love living so much,”

Keith’s breath hitches,

“is because I-”

another kiss,

“do it with you.”

He punctuates his statement with a suck on the jut of Keith’s hip, and the emotion is so overwhelming that Keith almost _sobs_ , sliding his fingers through Lance’s closely-cropped hair as he takes hold of Keith’s cock, stroking it slowly, almost tenderly, and he doesn’t take his eyes off of Keith’s face.

 

 _I love you_ , he wants to say, to yell into the ceiling and the stars and the vast space above them, he _wants so much_ , but they are running out of time. They only have these few hours, and saying something so permanent, so much bigger than this moment, might be too much. It might break the heat of their touches, the weight of Lance’s grip on him, as he whispers encouraging murmurs into Keith’s shoulder and Keith says words that don’t mean anything more than pleas and cries. It might break the small bubble they’d formed where all they would think of is each other, and not the space above this ceiling, or more than that.

 

But Lance is lining both of them up, starting to move in a rhythm that is as fast as the pounding in Keith’s chest, and his ocean-blue eyes are so _clear_ as they search Keith’s face. He says “I love you,” with so much conviction, like it isn’t the first and possibly the last time he might say it, and Keith realizes fondly that Lance would, of course, do so.

 

Something permanent, and so much bigger than what they intended for this moment.

 

A bold, dramatic gesture.

 

* * *

 

 

 

At the break of dawn they’ll wake up in each other’s embrace, wrapped in the feeling of longing tainted sour at the back of Keith’s throat as he stares at Lance’s dopey smile, high from the moment.

 

Keith will say “let’s run away” and he won’t need to extend a hand to know that Lance will take it, take anything, as long as it means he gets to love living beside whom he lives for.

 

They’ll run around the house grabbing what they think they’ll need, aside from each other, and they don’t bring much but they’re bringing everything in themselves, and they’ll laugh and trip over the laundry in their rush.

 

They’ll hop onto Keith’s bike with all the money they own, never mind that Lance’s things are still in his apartment, will _forever_ be in his apartment, because he could have Keith and _only Keith_ and maybe that could be his forever.

 

They’ll run away, and maybe they’ll keep running,and maybe die running, and that will be their forever.

 

 

 

  
_‘But if running forever means we live like this, then there’s nothing I want more.’_

**Author's Note:**

> the first thing i post on ao3 and its a work i literally pulled out my ass i'm sorry for being fake poetic but thanks for reading anyways, y'all
> 
> EDIT: btw the title comes from a song entitled "The Last Time" by Taylor Swift


End file.
